knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pixelpunk
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Knights of the Crystals Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Request for administrator I'm working actively on this wiki and plan to continue on this. Please grant me administrator capabilities or the next position of your choice? Especially if you don't plan on continuing this. I don't wanna create a new wiki, I don't care for ownership. But I will need the capabilities that an administrator has. Devourblade 03:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'd like help with further quests starting on the 3rd page of quests. I need a lot of help with the chance items dropped! :) thanks & your welcome! Jeydo 17:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I will help, I think quest page should be in form of table , It hard to see. PS. Admin permission is great. :D Fiel 15:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to ban/block an anonymous user from making edits? Dear admin, The anonymous user 24.68.49.85 has been making destructive edits and vulgar comments. Is there some way to prevent this? If so, could you please take action? Thank you, A concerned contributor Request for adminship I'd like to become an admin. I see that you and Devourblade are the only two admins, neither of which have logged in in 3+ months and have not made edits in 11+ months. WindedHero 15:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC)